My Wish
by MiyuValinaRaggs
Summary: Hidup dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan mu tapi sebenarnya bukan kembaran mu melainkan seseorang yang muncul dari permintaan mu atau lebih tepatnya 'dibuat' dengan reaksi ilmiah? (maaf tidak bisa bikin summary).
1. Chapter 1

My Wish

Summary : hidup dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan mu tapi sebenarnya bukan kembaran mu melainkan seseorang yang muncul dari permintaan mu atau lebih tepatnya 'dibuat' dengan reaksi ilmiah? (maaf tidak bisa bikin summary).

Warning : gaje, typo, aneh, dan kesalah-kesalahn lain

Rated : T

Ganre : friendsip, famiy(?), action, supranatural

Boboiboy milik Animonsta studio saya hanya meminjam charanya saja

Jika berkenang silakan baca ^_^

"Hei Boboiboy kenapa kau melamun saja?" kudengar suara yang memanggilku, kulihat siapa yang memanggilku dan ku dapati temanku yang duduk disebelahku ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Gopal, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" jawabku pada teman baikku ini

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan tentang makanan?" pertanyaan aneh yang dilontarkan oleh Gopal yang hanya bisa ku balas dengan senyuman kecil dan gelengan saja yang membuat Gopal tampak kecewa, terkadang aku takjub dengan pola pikirnya itu yang sepertinya tak punya beban apa pun dan membuatku bisa merasa santai dengannya

"Hei Boboiboy boleh aku main ke rumah mu sekarang?" tanya Gopal mendadak dan membuat ku terkejut hampir saja aku jatuh dari kursi karna pertanyaannya itu

"Jadi bagaimana Boboiboy apa aku boleh ke rumah kau?"

"Tapi kenapa kau mau ke rumah ku? Kalau mau main game di rumahmu juga bisa kan?" tanya ku sambil memberi saran agar Gopal tidak main dirumah ku

"Benar juga tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan saudaramu itu dan kita bisa main bersama" jawab Gopal sambil tersenyum penuh harapan yang malah membuatku ketakutan, aku pun berpikir untuk mendapatkan solusi terbaik dan mempertimbangkan masalah ini antara untung dan ruginya

"Jadi bagaimana Boboiboy? Boleh?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum penuh harap agar aku mengizinkan dia bermain ke rumahku

"Hah..baiklah kau boleh main kerumahku" Jawabku pasrah sambil menghela nafas dan mendapatkan sorakkan penuh kemenangan dari Gopal yang hanya bisa ku balas dengan senyuman kecil sebenarnya dalam hati dan pikiran aku ragu saat membawa teman ke rumahku tapi karna Gopal sebelumnya pernah datang ke rumahku jadi kurasa aku tidak keberatan membiarkan Gopal main di rumahku selain itu mereka juga pasti tidak keberatan jika aku membawa teman ke rumah, jadi apa yang membuat ku takut?

Dijalan Gopal tak henti-henti bicara akan game yang akan kita mainkan sedangkan aku hanya merespon dengan senyuman dan mendengarkan kata-kata Gopal

"Jadi Boboiboy apa saudaramu itu sekolah disekolah lain?" tanya Gopal yang membuat ku bingung harus menjawab apa

"Eh..itu...mereka bersekolah disekolah lain" jawab ku ragu dan berbohong

"Kenapa kalian tidak disekolahkan ke sekolah yang sama?" Gopal bertanya dengan wajah bingung yang membuatku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, berbagai jawaban aku pikirkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan sederhana dari Gopal dan tampaknya Gopal menunggu jawaban dari ku ini, saat aku mau menjawab ku dengar teriakan yang memanggilku

"Hei Boboiboy" teriakan yang menyadarkan ku dari pikiranku sendiri, aku langsung melihat siapa yang memanggil diikuti oleh Gopal dan kulihat sosok yang mirip denganku hanya saja dia menggunakan jaket dan topi kuning dan memakai topi dengan menghadap ke samping

"Angin? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya ku bingung saat melihat sosoknya yang tiba-tiba ada di depan kami

"Aku baru saja belanja barang untuk dirumah"Jawab dia dengan senyum dan langsung melihat ke arah Gopal

"Kau membawa teman?" aku langsung melihat ke arah Gopal dan Gopal pun melihat ke arah ku

"Iya, kau pernah bertemu dengannya kan, 2 minggu yang lalu" jelasku padanya diikuti oleh anggukan dari Gopal yang membuat Angin hanya tersenyum

"Iya aku tau, dia Gopalkan teman baik kau itu?!" jawab Angin yang dibalas anggukan dari ku dan Gopal, kami pun berjalan bersama menuju rumah untungnya rumahku sudah terlihat jadi tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, di sela-sela perjalanan tiba-tiba Angin membisikkan sesuatu

"Kau harus berterimakasih pada ku karna telah menolongmu disituasi tadi" bisiknya yang membuatku terkejut walaupun ini sudah biasa tapi aku masih kaget akan kehebatan mereka itu dan sejak awal memang aku sudah sedikit aneh dengannya yang tiba-tiba muncul dan bilang sedang berbelanja jika itu adalah orang lain aku masih akan berpikir normal tapi jika orangnya adalah mereka aku akan berpikir dua kali

"Iya terimakasih telah menolongku tadi" balasku dengan senyum tipis karena bersyukur karena aku tak perlu berbohong lagi pada Gopal dan dibalas anggukan dari Angin beserta senyum jailnya itu

"Hei kalian rumah kalian disinikan kenapa kalian malah jalan terus" sebuah seruan memanggil kami dan menghentikan kami saat kami melihat kebelakang kami melihat Gopal sudah berhenti didepan rumah kami sedangkan kami malah berjalan terus tanpa melihat ke jalan yang membuat kami malah lupa dengan rumah kami

"Hehehe tadi kami sedang asik berbicara sampai lupa rumah sendiri hehehe" Angin pun tersipu malu karena melewatkan rumah sendiri dan malah Gopal yang diam dirumah kami

"Kalian itu memangnya membicarakan apa?" Gopal bertanya pada Angin dan membuat Angin hanya bisa tersenyum jail dan dia langsung mengelak

"Itu rahasia antar saudara hehehe" jawabnya dengan senyum jailnya diikuti oleh gelengan kepala dari ku dan membuat Gopal makin bingung dengan sikap kami ini

"Sudah lah ayo kita masuk ke rumah dulu" ajak ku agar kami tidak terlalu lama di luar, Angin pun langsung mengangguk setuju pada ajakan ku dan diikuti oleh Gopal dibelakang

"Kami pulang" ucapku sambil membuka pintu, kulihat 2 orang yang menunggu kami di dalam rumah dengan wajah seperti menunggu sesuatu

"Ada apa Tanah? Petir?" tanyaku bingung akan kelakuan 2 orang itu dan langsung mendapat wajah lega dari mereka

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa" jawab Petir singkat walaupun wajahnya yang tampak lega dan aku merasa ada yang mereka cemaskan apa mungkin mereka mencemaskan saat aku ditanya Gopal tentang mereka itu sampai-sampai Angin menolongku atau ada hal lain? Yaa apa pun yang mereka cemaskan kurasa mereka sudah lebih lega sekarang

"Kau bawa teman ya Boboiboy?" tanya Tanah sambil melihat ke arah Gopal, Gopal yang dilihat langsung melihat kearah ku dengan senyum

"Iya dia Gopal, dia pernah kesini 2 minggu yang lalu" jelasku dan mendapatkan balasan anggukan dari Tanah dan Petir

"Salam kenal Gopal, kau sudah tau kami kan?!" sapa Tanah dengan hangat berserta senyuman diwajahnya

"Salam kenal, kalian saudaranya Boboiboy benarkan" jawab Gopal malu-malu karna ini pertama kalinya Gopal berbicara seperti ini pada mereka walau pun Gopal pernah kesini tapi waktu itu dia tidak berbicara langsung dengan Tanah, Petir, dan Angin jadi ini pertama kalinya buat dia

"Yaa kau bisa menganggapnya begitu" jawab Tanah jujur yang malah mebuat ku dan Gopal sedikit kaget akan jawaban yang keluar dari Tanah

"Eh apa aku salah menganggap kalian saudara?" raut wajah Gopal terlihat bingung sekaligus bersalah jika tebakannya itu salah

"Tidak kami memang saudara" jelas Petir tiba-tiba yang malah membuat Gopal makin bingung

"Sudah tak perlu dipikirkan lagi, lebih baik kau masuk kedalam dulu" tawar Tanah diikuti oleh Petir dan Angin, Gopal langsung melihat ke arah ku seperti wajah yang meminta jawaban akan apa yang terjadi tadi dan hanya bisa ku balas dengan kekehan kecil dan langsung masuk kedalam menuju ruang tamu diikuti oleh Gopal

"Kau mau minum apa?" tawar Tanah pada Gopal

"Terserah Boboiboy saja" jawab Gopal sambil melihat ke arahku yang membuatku langsung bingung dan sepontan ku jawab

"Es chocolat ada?" jawab ku dan langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Tanah, Tanah pun langsung menuju dapur dan dalam waktu beberapa menit dia membawa 5 gelas berisi es chocolat yang segar bersamanya

"Ini silakan dinikmati" Tanah pun langsung menaruh 5 gelas didepan kami dan kami langsung meminum es chocolat kami hingga aku teringat akan tujuan Gopal main kerumah ku

"Hei Gopal tadi kau bilang ingin main game dirumah ku apa kau bawa gamenya?" tanya ku dan langsung dilihat oleh Gopal, Tanah, Angin, dan Petir

"Tentu saja aku bawa, ini gamenya" Gopal langsung memberikan sebuah game yang akan kami mainkan ini

"Wahh Game Papa Zola 10?!" seruku kaget akan game yang ada dalam tangan ku ini

"Dimana kau mendapatkannya?" lanjutku dengan tatapan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku lihat, karena Game Papa Zola 10 itu sangat langka dan bagaiman bisa game ini bisa dimiliki oleh Gopal

"Hehehe aku memenangkan lomba ditoko game dan mendapatkan Game Papa Zola 10 ini sebagai hadiah atas kemenangan ku ini" jawab Gopal dengan bangganya

"Terbaiklah Gopal, baiklah ayo kita main" seruku bersemangat dengan game ini dan langsung saja ku nyalakan tv dan alat pemutar game dan memasukan kaset Game Papa Zola 10 ke dalamnya dan langsung aku dan Gopal memainkannya sedangkan Petir, Tanah, dan Angin menonton kami yang sedang bermain ini

"Awas ada laser yang datang" seru Angin tiba-tiba dan langsung muncul laser di depan charakter game kami untung saja kami bisa menghindar

"Hati-hati disana ada jurang" diikuti oleh teriakan Tanah dan hampir saja membuat kami terpeleset di jurang itu

"Nanti keluar monster pasir dari dalam jurang itu" Petir pun ikut memperingati kami dan benar yang dikatakan Petir bahwa monster Pasir keluar dari jurang itu, aku dan Gopal langsung bertarung dengan monster itu dan untunglah kami menang saat istirahat Gopal langsung melihat ke arah Petir, Angin, dan Tanah mereka yang dilihat hanya menatap Gopal bingung

"Ada apa?" tanya Petir dengan nadanya yang sepertinya tidak nyaman dilihat dengan tatapan yang aneh dari Gopal

"Apa kalian ini pernah bermain game ini sebelumnya?" tanya Gopal langsung pada intinya, aku hanya bisa menutup muka ku dengan sebelah tanganku dan berpikir 'apa mereka tidak sadar dengan perbuatan mereka tadi' dan aku pun langsung ditatap oleh Tanah yang sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran ku ini

"Yaa begitulah" jawab Tanah singkat dan langsung dibalas oleh tatapan mengejutkan dari Gopal

"Benarkah setahu ku game ini baru saja keluar" Gopal makin bingung dengan keadaan tadi dan sepertinya Tanah kehabisan kata-kata

"Kami main dirumah teman kami hehe" Angin pun turun tangan dan memberikan alasan yang pas

"Tapi game ini baru akan dijual besok" jawab Gopal yang membuat Angin kehabisan kata-kata

"Tapi kau mendapatkan game itu" Tanah pun langsung bertanya akan hal yang sebenarnya sudah dijawab sebelumnya

"Kan aku memenangkan perlombaan dan mendapatkan game ini dengan gratis" jelas Gopal lagi, disela-sela ke heningan kami memikirkan jawaban yang pas untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Gopal

"Kami memainkannya dirumah teman kami yang membuat game itu hehehe" jelas Angin yang benar-benar bohong dan langsung kulihat ke arah Gopal yang menampakkan wajah curiga 'bagaimaan jika ketahuan' batinku cemas

"Hm baiklah" jawab Gopal yang akhirnya percaya diikuti oleh helaan nafas yang lega

"Baiklah ayo kita main lagi" Gopal langsung mengajakku untuk melanjutkan permainan ini

"Baik, tapi di level ini kita butuh 3 orang untuk bermain" seru ku sambil menunjuk ke arah layar tv diikuti oleh pandangan Gopal yang tertuju ke layar tv

"Benar juga, kira-kira siapa yang bisa memainkannya" aku dan Gopal berpikir siapa orang yang akan membantu kami untuk menyelesikan permainan ini, saat kami berpikir kami mendengar sebuah perkataan yang membuat kami terkejut

"Bagai mana kalau aku saja yang membantu kalian" kami langsung melihat kearah Tanah yang dilihat pun hanya bisa tersenyum

"Benarkah Tanah? Jarang sekali kau mau bermain game biasanya kan Angin yang bermain" jawabku sambil melirik Angin yang dilirikpun hanya bisa terkekeh kecil dan langsung ku lihat Tanah

"Hehehe tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin coba main saja" jawabnya dengan senyum malu

"Baiklah, ini Tanah" jawabku sambil menyondorkan alat pengontrol game ke arah Tanah dan lansung diterima oleh Tanah

"Baik ayo kita mulai" seru Gopal dengan semangat berapi-api, saat bermain kami mendapat rintangan yang sulit walaupun itu masih level 5 tapi rintangannya sudah mulai susah kami hampir mati tapi masih selamat karena selalu diselamatkan oleh Tanah dan disaat permainan Tanah yang paling handal dan malah hampir seperti profesional

"Kau hebat juga Tanah" seruku sambil fokus ke arah tv

"Hehehe biasa saja" jawabnya sambil melihat kearah tv juga

"Kau sungguh hebat, seperti sudah profesional saja" puji Gopal pada Tanah

"Biasa saja kok" balas Tanah dengan tetap fokus ke tv, setelah beberapa level yang kami lalui kami sudah menempati level 15 dan sudah mau ke level 17 dan level itu ada lah level bos

"Ayo Boboiboy tinggal 2 level lagi sampai kita ke level bos" seru Gopal dengan semangat yang tak kenal lelah dan langsung ku balas anggukan yang tak kalah semangat

"Hei kalian ini sudah mau malam apa kalian tidak lelah?!" sebuah seruan yang membuat ku dan Gopal langsung melihat ke sumber suara itu dan ku dapati wajah Petir yang dingin dan terlihat kesal aku pun hanya bisa berdiam diri melihat ekspresi wajah Petir dan langsung ku lihat ke arah jam

"JAM 7?! INI BUKAN MAU MALAM LAGI, INI UDAH MALAM" seru ku kaget sekaligus teriak, Gopal pun hanya bisa benging sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding di ruang tamu sedangkan Tanah hanya menutup telinganya mungkin karena teriakan aku ini

"Kau baru sadar? Dari siang kau sudah main game ini apa mata mu tidak sakit?" tanya petir dengan nada dinginnya

"Setidaknya beritau kami kalau sudah jam 7" ujar ku untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Petir

"Kami sudah memberi tau kau tapi kau tak dengar" balas Angin dengan wajah sedikit kesal

"Benarkah?" tanya ku yang dibalas wajah pasrah dari Angin

"Iya tadi mereka sudah memberi tau tapi kau tak dengar" bela Tanah yang di balas anggukan dari Petir dan Tanah, aku langsung memasang wajah bersalah

"Jadi Boboiboy mau dilanjutkan?" sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat kami berempat langsung mrlihat orang yang bertanya itu dan kami berempat melihat Gopal yang sudah bersiap untuk melanjutkan permainan kita dengan wajah tak peduli

"HEI KAU, KAU TIDAK LIHAT INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA?! KAU SUDAH BERMAIN GAME DARI TADI SIANG DAN SEKARANG SUDAH MALAM! KAU PULANG SANA" sebuah teriakan yang sangat hebat terdengar dari Petir dan membuat orang yang di teriakkan hany bisa menutup telinganya sambil bergetar ketakutan dan yang membuat ku cemas adalah kalo Gopal ke takutan dia akan berbicara apa pun yang terlintas di pikirannya seperti ini

"Ta-tapi...sa-sayang...kalo tidak dilanjutkan, i-ini...sudah mau menang" balas Gopal dengan badan yang bergetar ketakutan

"Kau masih ingin main ya?!" sebuah senyuman kejam muncul di wajah Petir yang membuat ku, Tanah, dan Angin hanya bisa menelan ludah kami karena merasa akan ada yang tidak beres sedangkan Gopal hanya terdiam dan langsung mengangguk cepat 'dia bodoh kah? Dia tidak tahu kah arti senyuman itu' batin ku sambil melihat Gopal dengan kasihan

"Kalau begitu ayo kita main" ajak Petir pada Gopal

"Main game?" Gopal hanya membalas dengan wajah polosnya

"Ya bisa disebut game"

"Game apa? Game Papa Zola 10?"

'Aduh Gopal kau itu polos sekali' batin ku sambil menutup muka dengan tangan kanan ku berserta gelengan kepala

"Bukan, kita akan main game lain" aura iblis memancar dari tubuh Petir yang membuat ku, Tanah, dan Angin langsung merinding sedangkan Gopal sepertinya tidak merasakannya

"Game apa?" tanya Gopal dengan wajah polos

"Kita main Game Petir" balas Petir dengan senyuman yang sangat menakutkan

"Game Petir? Bagaiman cara bermainnya" tanya Gopal dengan wajah tertarik

"Caranya ada lah 'mengenai target dengan sengatan petir' dan kau adalah targetnya" jawab Petir dengan senyuman yang masih menyeramkan diikuti dengan wajah kaget dari Gopal karena melihat ada percikan petir yang keluar dari tubuh Petir

"Tu-tunggu kau ingin membunuhku?" tanya Gopal dengan nada ketakutan

"Tidak aku hanya ingin kau pingsan saja" balas Petir dengan dingin sambil berjalan mendekat ke Gopal, saat aku ingin menghentikannya Petir sudah menyetrum Gopal dengan kekuatannya dan langsung pingsan

"Hei Petir kau tak perlu melakukan itu kan?" tanyaku sambil menahan emosiku karena kejadian ini

"Benar kita seharusnya melindungi Boboiboy dan membuatnya senang" Angin pun ikut membela ku

"Tapi kenapa kau malah melukai temannya?" Tanah pun ikut membela, kami bertiga langsung menatap Petir dengan serius dan kesal

"Aku hanya kesal padanya, tanpa sengaja aku malah menyetrumnya" balas Petir dengan wajah datar

"Tidak sengaja apanya? Kau itu kelihatan sekali sengaja" balas Angin dengan nada sedikit tinggi

"Iya kau harus minta maaf" Tanah pun sepertinya kesal dengan kelakuan Petir

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?! Dia yang salah" balas Petir tidak mau kalah sambil menunjuk ke arah Gopal

"Huh dasar penakut" ledek Angin yang langsung mendapat geraman dari Petir

"Apa kata mu? Kau ingin berkelahi ya" balas Petir dengan nada tinggi dan wajah kesalnya

"Coba saja" balas Angin sambil bersiap-siap seperti ingin bertempur

"Ho.. kau ingin berkelahi ya.. Halilintar" Petir langsung berubah ke mode siap bertempur yang dinamakannya 'Halilintar'

"heh.. kau ingin pakai kekuatan penuh yaa tak masalah Taufan" Angin pun ikut berubah ke mode 'Taufan'

"Hei kalian jangan berkelahi" lerai ku dan Tanah yang tidak di pedulikan oleh mereka berdua dan mereka langsung bersiap menyerang

"Rasakan pedang halilintar" teriak Halilintar sambil mengeluarkan pedang halilintarnya

"Gerugi taufan" Taufan pun langsung mengeluarkan gerugi taufan dari tangannya, mereka langsung berlari mendekat satu sama lain dan bersiap menyerang mereka

"Cengkraman tanah" namun dihentikan karena mereka di tahan oleh sebuah penahan yang terbuat dari tanah, kami langsung melihat orang yang mengeluarkan itu dan dia adalah Tanah lebih tepatnya dia sudah berubah ke mode 'Gempa'

"Gempa? Sejak kapan kau ikut berubah?" tanyaku pada Gempa

"Baru saja" jawab Gempa "Kalian harusnya tidak berkelahi apa lagi didalam rumah dan kalian harus urus Gopal dulu" lanjutnya dengan menahan emosinya

"Tapi Halilintar yang duluan" bela Taufan yang dibalas oleh tatapan tajam dari Halilintar

"Hei ini semua salah kau juga" balas Halilintar dan mereka langsung beradu pandang, aku dan Gempa hanya bisa menghela nafas

"Sudahlah kalin ini tidak perlu berkelahi lagi, lebih baik kita urus Gopal dulu" ajak ku dan akhirnya mereka menurut mungkin karena mereka melihat Gempa hampir marah

"Baiklah" jawab mereka bersama

"Tapi jika Gopal ingat kau punya kekuatan bagaimana?" tanya ku panik sambil melihat kearah Halilintar

"Tenang aku menyetrumnya di bagian yang bisa membuatnya hilang ingatan pendek tapi tidak akan lupa ingatan sekali" jelas Halilintar dengan tenangnya walau pun sebenarnya aku masih ragu tapi aku percaya saja padanya

"Jadi siapa yang mau antar Gopal pulang?" tanya Gempa

"Aku saja kalo Halilintar yang bawa takutnya Gopal dibuang dijalan" saran Taufan yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Halilinta dan langsung Taufan meringis karena kesakita

"Baiklah hati-hati bawanya" kataku sambil memberi Gopal pada Taufan, Taufan langsung mengangguk dan mengeluarkan hoverboadnya

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" pamit Taufan dan dia langsung pergi keluar rumah, aku langsung melihat Halilintar dan Gempa

"Kalian lebih baik kembali normal saja" saran ku pada mereka dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari mereka, mereka langsung kembali ke mode normal mereka

"Kalian itu cloning yang hebat" pujiku tiba-tiba pada mereka

"Kami bisa begini juga berkan kau" balas Tanah dengan senyumnya

"Iya kalau kau tidak berbuat aneh-aneh pada saat kami dibuat kami tidak akan seperti ini" Petir pun langsung membalas perkataanku dengan datarnya

"Tapi aku bersyukur kalian bisa selamat dari beberapa eksperimen waktu 'itu'" lanjutku yang langsung mendapatkan wajah kaget dari Tanah dan Petir

"Kau masih mengigat kejadian itu?" tanya Tanah heran yang ku balas dengan anggukan

"Itu sudah cerita lama, kau tak perlu mengingatnya" saran Petir

"iya juga apa lagi ada hal yang tidak mau aku ingat" ujar ku dengan wajah sedih, Tanah dan Petir melihat ku dengan wajah cemas

"Hei jangan di pikirkan, kan masih ada kami" hibur Tanah dengan senyum ramahnya

"benar kami sudah berjanjikan akan menemani mu" Petir pun ikut menghiburku

"iya terimakasih" balasku dengan senyum, Tanah dan Petir sepertinya sudah tdak mencemaskan ku dan mereka pergi ke dapur mungkin akan mengambil cemilan dan minum, saat mereka pergi aku membayang-bayangkan saat dimana masih baik-baik saja walau ada kesedihan dan kesepian tapi tidak sesepi sekarang tapi aku berterimakasih karena mereka masih ada bersama ku, mereka adalah kenangan terakhirku bersama dengan orangtua ku sekaligus mereka peninggalan sekaligus kunci dari rahasia terdalam kehidupan ku ini.

**TBC?**

**A/****N : **Hai minna-san hehehe saya coba publish fanfic saya yang lain setelah saya publish "Yaya vs Ying" saya jadi pingin ngepublish fanfic ini hehehe, saya berterimakasih karena sudah ada yang mau membaca dan mereview fanfic saya. Disini saya nempati 4 Boboiboy yaitu Boboiboy yang asli, Boboiboy Tanah/Gempa, Boboiboy Petir/Halilintar, dan Boboiboy Angin/Taufan,. Teman-temannya juga ada tapi jarang.

Sekian dari sayap, akhir kata tolong review dan kasih saran lagi hehehe maklum author baru, sayonara minna-san ^^


	2. Chapter 2

My Wish

Summary : hidup dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan mu tapi sebenarnya bukan kembaran mu melainkan seseorang yang muncul dari permintaan mu atau lebih tepatnya 'dibuat' dengan reaksi ilmiah? (maaf tidak bisa bikin summary).

Warning : gaje, typo, aneh, OOC

Rated : T

Ganre : friendsip, famiy(?), action, supranatural

Boboiboy milik Animonsta studio saya hanya meminjam charanya saja

Jika berkenang silakan baca ^_^

o0o0o0o

"Hei jangan di pikirkan, kan masih ada kami" hibur Tanah dengan senyum ramahnya

"Benar kami sudah berjanjikan akan menemani mu" Petir pun ikut menghiburku

"Iya terimakasih" balasku dengan senyum, Tanah dan Petir sepertinya sudah tidak mencemaskan ku dan mereka pergi ke dapur mungkin akan mengambil cemilan dan minum, saat mereka pergi aku membayang-bayangkan saat dimana masih baik-baik saja walau ada kesedihan dan kesepian tapi tidak sesepi sekarang tapi aku berterimakasih karena mereka masih ada bersama ku, mereka adalah kenangan terakhirku bersama dengan orangtua ku sekaligus mereka peninggalan sekaligus kunci dari rahasia terdalam kehidupan ku ini.

o0o0o0o

"Ayah Ibu, kalian dimana?!" teriak ku saat mencari-cari sosok yang aku teriakkan, tak menemukan keberadaan mereka dalam lorong gelap dan dingin aku terus berlari untuk mencari mereka, saat aku melihat cahaya kecil aku mempercepat lariku dan saat aku hampir mendekat tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa tenggelam dan aku langsung melihat sekeliling dan langsung kudapati diriku berada dalam sebuah tabung dengan cairang berwarna merah yang aku tau ini bukan cairan darah, saat aku berusaha menerobos untuk memecahkan kaca tabung tersebut ku dapati sosok dengan menggunakan mantel laboratorium tersenyum ke arahku dan itu bukan senyuman bahagia atau senyuman yang lembut melainkan senyuman kejahatan

"Akhirnya kau ku temukan" kata orang tersebut dengan senyumannya yang jahat itu dan muncul sebuah suntikan yang besar memasuki tabung ini, arah suntukan ini tertuju padaku dan dalam waktu beberapa detik suntikan itu sudah menusuk kekulit ku, rasa sakit yang hebat berserta dingin bercampur menjadi satu, teriakan yang tak bisa kukeluarkan membuatku hanya bisa menahan sakit ini dengan menggigit bibirku dan memejamkan mataku

'kemana dia' batinku bertanya setelah kubukakan mataku lagi dan mendapati sosok tadi menghilang begitu saja beserta suntikan itu, diriku yang masih berada dalam tabung ini tak bisa melakukan apa-apa sampai sesosok lain datang menghampiriku, wujudnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup bayangan

"Mereka datang" serunya dengan nada datar

'siapa?' tanya batinku mungkin tidak akan terdengar olehnya

"Masa lalu mu" jawabnya kembali, aku terkejut saat mendengar jawaban itu

'masa laluku?' tanyaku dalam hati dengan banyak pertanyaan lainnya yang tidak bisa kusebutkan satu-satu, tak ada jawaban dari sosok itu saat aku menunggu jawaban darinya tiba-tiba ada batu besar yang datang entah dari mana membuat tabung yang berisi diriku ini pecah, aku terjatuh dengan dikelilingi oleh pecahan kaca dan saat aku melihah ke depan aku melihat ada segerombolan yang wujudnya tertutup oleh bayangan yang tersenyum jahat kearah ku

'siapa mereka?' tanya ku dalam hati, sampai ada sebuah suara yang membangunkan ku

"Hei bangun sudah pagi" sebuah seruan terdengar dan saat ku membuka mata kulihat sosok yang mirip dengan ku, dia menggunakan topi dan jaket berwarna sama denganku hanya saja topinya dihadapkan ke depan

"Petir? Selamat pagi" seruku dengan wajah setengah sadar

"Pagi" balasnya dengan singkat "Cepat siap-siap dan langsung ke bawah" lanjutnya dengan wajah datar dan langsung keluar kamar ku, saat kulihat sosoknya sudah keluar kamar langsung saja kulihat ke sekeliling kamar ku

'ternyata hanya mimpi' seruku dalam hati dan langsung saja aku turun dari kasur dan langsung bersiap-siap

o0o0o0o

Setelah diriku siap aku langsung menuju ke bawah tak lupa ku gunakan topi dan jaket kesayanganku, saat sudah sampai di bawah diriku disambut dengan teriakan yang sangat hebat

"PAGI BOBOIBOY!" teriakan penuh semangat terdengar dari Angin

"Pa-pagi Angin" jawabku sembari menutup telingaku dan tersenyum tipis

"Bagaimana tidurmu nyaman? Atau kau mimpi hantu? Atau mungkin kau mimpi Papa Zola?" tanya Angin bertubi-tubi

"Tenanglah Angin, kalau kau bertanya sebanyak itu Boboiboy jadi bingung harus jawab yang mana dulu" sebuah teguran terdengar dari sosok yang mirip dengan ku bahkan cara menggunakan topinya juga mirip dengan ku hanya saja warna jaket dan topinya berwarna merah

"Iya Tanah, aku hanya ingin bertanya saja" balas Angin pada Tanah dengan wajah cemberut dan Tanah hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya kecil

"Hehehe tenanglah Angin, aku tidurnya nyaman hanya bermimpi aneh" balasku sambil menahan tawaku ini

"Mimpi aneh? Mimpi apa itu?" tanya Angin penasaran dan langsung dilihat oleh Tanah bahka Petir yang sendari tadi diam pun langsung melihat kearah ku

"Bukan hal yang penting, tenang saja" jawab ku tenang

"Kau mimpi Papa Zola?" tebak Angin asal

"Bukan, buat apa aku mimpi karakter game itu" jawabku dengan sedikit malas, Angin yang sepertinya masih ragu mulai melihat ku tajam seperti mencari-cari hal apa yang aku mimpikan tadi

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan, lebih baik kita makan dulu kasihan Tanah dan Petir menunggu" seruku agar Angin tak memikirkn mimpi konyol itu.

Saat kami makan suasana begitu tenang hingga sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan ini

"Hei kita pergi jalan-jalan yuk!" ajak Angin dengan wajah gembiranya

"Ide bagus itu, kita sudah lama tidak pergi bersama" Tanah menyetujui usul Angin, aku hanya bisa melihat tingkah mereka dengan diam

"Malas" seru Petir singkat, padat, dan jelas dengan wajah datarnya yang langsung dilihat oleh Tanah dan Angin sedangkan aku sebenarnya menyetujui jawaban dari Petir entah kenapa hari ini aku tidak mau keluar rumah, sedangkan Angin dan Tanah langsung berusaha mengajak Petir untuk ikut mereka

"Ayolah Petir kita pergi bersama, sudah lama tidak main diluar" bujuk Angin dengan wajah memohon

"Benar kata Angin jarang kita punya waktu luang seperti ini" seru Tanah membantu Angin diikuti tatapan memohon yang sepertinya tidak mempan pada Petir, aku hanya bisa berdiam diri melihat tingkah mereka ini tanpa ku sadari mulutku sudah mengeluarkan senyum tipis dan ku putuskan untuk mengakhiri keributan ini

"Sudahlah kalian ini" seruku dan langsung dilihat oleh mereka

"Baiklah kita pergi saja hari ini" lanjutku dengan senyum tipis di wajahku yang langsung dibalas wajah berseri dari Angin

"BENARKAH?!" teriak Angin tidak percaya yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari ku, ku lihat wajah Tanah menampilkan senyuman karena senang sedangkan Petir hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya

"HORE...!" teriak Angin "Terimakasih Boboiboy, kau memang terbaik" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jempolnya dan ku balas dengan senyum kecil

"Jadi kita mau kemana?" tanya Tanah dan langsung saja Angin memikirkan tempat-tempat yang asik

"Kebun binatang?" saran Angin dan langsung saja Petir menggeleng tidak setuju, sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin ke sana terkesan seperti anak TK

"Game center?" saran Angin berikutnya dan langsung Tanah menggeleng tidak setuju pasti karena tempat itu terlalu menghambur-hamburkan uang

"Perpustakaan?" saran berikutnya "Eh jangan terlalu hening" sekaligus di bantah oleh Angin sendiri

"Jadi mau kemana?" tanya Petir dengan datarnya

"Nonton film bagaimana?" saran Tanah dan semuanya langsung mengangguk setuju sudah di putuskan kami akan ke bioskop untuk menonton, semua langsung bersiap-siap dan dalam waktu beberapa menit kami semua sudah siap dan langsung berangkat.

o0o0o0o

Dijalan Angin tak henti-hentinya bicara mulai dari acara tv, music, game dan lain-lain aku dan Tanah mendengarkan perkataan Angin sedangkan Petir mulai terlihat lelah mendengar semua omongan Angin yang tidak berhenti itu

"Apa kau bisa diam?!" seru Petir dengan nada kesal

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa diam" jawab Angin dengan senyum jailnya dan langsung dilihat dengan tajam oleh Petir

"Cih menyebalkan" seru Petir dengan wajah kesal

"Kau lebih menyebalkan" seru Angin tiba-tiba dan langsung dilihat oleh Petir ok bagus perjalanan ini akan panjang, aku hanya bisa melihat perdebatan mereka berdua yang tidak pernah berhenti tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak ku dan saat ku lihat ternyata Tanah yang menepuk pundak ku denga senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya 'sabar tapi menyenangkan bukan?' itu arti senyuman Tanah menurut ku dan langsung ku balas senyumannya

"Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja" tegur Tanah pada dua orang yang belum selesai berdebat itu

"Kayak kamu bukan anak kecil saja" seru Petir dengan wajah jengkel

"Iya kita masih kelas 5 wajar saja tingkah kita seperti anak kecil" balas Angin dengan senyum jailnya

"Maaf saja tingkah ku tidak seperti anak kecil" seru Petir pada Angin

"Eh? Bukannya tadi kau bilang kita anak kecil?!" balas Angin dengan wajah bingung

"Memang tapi bukan berarti sifat ku seperti anak kecil" balas Petir dengan wajah malas

"Kau sok tua jadi kayak Tanah" seru Angin dengan wajah jail

"Hei kita bukan sok tua" balas Tanah dan Petir bersamaan ok bagus Tanah jadi ikut berdebat dengan mereka, aku hanya melihat mereka berdebat dengan tersenyum kecil terasa memiliki keluarga yang menyenangkan.

o0o0o0o

"Kalian ingin nonton film yang seperti apa?" tanya ku pada Tanah, Petir, dan Angin

"Comedy dan romance" saran Angin dengan senyum berharapnya

"Pembunuhan dan action" saran Petir dengan senyum yang mengerikan

"Adventur dan mystery" saran Tanah dengan senyum lembutnya dan langsung saja mereka berdebat lagi

"Aku maunya comedy dan romence" seru Angin pada Tanah dan Petir

"Romance itu hal yang menjijikan kau tau dan comedy itu menyebalkan" balas Petir dengan nada kesal

"Romance dan comedy itu hal yang hebat tidak seperti action dan pembunuhan yang bikin merinding sedangkan Adventur dan mystery itu membuat bosan" balas Angin tak mau kalah

"Pembunuhan dan action itu hebat" balas Petir dengan nada makin kesal

"Sedangkan adventur dan mystery itu keren" balas Tanah juga, mereka pun makin berdebat hebat dan beberapa orang kelihatan kebingungan dengan tingkah mereka sedang kan aku hanya bisa berdiam diri dan beberapa kali bersikap tidak kenal mereka

"Kalo Boboiboy mau nonton film seperti apa?" seseorang bertanya pada ku dan kulihat dia adalah Tanah diikuti oleh Angin dan Petir

"Eh?! A-aku..." jawabku sembari berpikir "Kalo ada film yang seperti yang kalian inginkan saja" lanjutku dengan wajah ragu karena tidak mungkin ada film seperti itu

"Maksudnya?" tanya Angin bingung terkadang Angin itu termasuk lamban dalam pemikiran

"Maksudku kalo ada aku ingin nonton film bergenre comedy, romance, pembunuhan, action, adventur, dan mystery" jawabku dengan wajah kurang yakin

"Mana ada film seperti itu" balas Angin setelah paham

"Itu mustahil" seru Petir juga dengan wajah datar, sebenarnya aku juga kurang yakin ada film seperti itu dalam beberapa menit suasana menjadi hening hingga sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan itu

"Hei ternyata ada film seperti yang kita semua inginkan" seru Tanah tidak jauh dari tempat kami berada, aku, Petur dan Angin terkejut akan pernyataan Tanah dan dengan segera kami menghampirinya dan ternyata benar kata Tanah ternyata ada film bergenre campuran romance, comedy, pembunuhan, action, adventur, dan mystery

"Ternyata benar ada" seru Angin dengan wajah kaget dan bingung

"Jadi mau nonton ini saja?" tanya Petir pada yang lain dan otomatis kami semua mengangguk setuju.

Saat Tanah membeli tiket aku masih melihat gambar akan sampul film yang akan kita tonton saat kulihat gambarnya entah kenapa aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak mungkin karna ada ganre pembunuhannya atau ada hal lainnya.

o0o0o0o

Saat kami memasuki teater film kami beruntung mendapatkan posisi duduk di barisan tengah, saat kami sudah duduk dengan tenang kecuali Angin karena dia masih bergerak-gerak dengan semangat tidak jarang dia di pukul oleh Petir dan tidak jarang juga di tegur Tanah, beberapa menit kemudian lampu dalam teater mati dan film yang kami tonton sudah mulai film yang lumayan seru walau aku tidak bisa menikmati filmnya dengan tenang karena

"_Aku tau kau bukan manusia tapi aku ingin menolongmu walau aku tidak bisa apa-apa_" dialog sang pemeran perempuan dalam film dengan air mata yang keluar

"_Aku tak mau mebahayakan mu untuk masalah ku ini_" jawab sang tokoh laki-laki dengan menahan tangisan

"Huaaaa... kenapa harus berpisah, kalian itu cocok huaa..." sebuah tangisan terdengar dari bangku sebelah kananku dan kulihat Angin yang sedang menagis karna adegan tadi

"Cengeng" sebuah komentar yang ketus keluar dari Petir tapi Angin tidak mempedulikannya dia masih fokus pada film itu, saat adegan romancenya selesai ku pikir bisa menonton dengan tenang ternya

"_Cih ternyata kau kuat juga_" kata sang tokoh jahat pada lawan bicaranya

"_Jangan remehkan aku_" jawab sang lawan bicaranya, dan dimulailah adegan saling bertarung dan membunuh dengan gesit dan cepat

"Bagus tusuk dia, awas, iya tendang, lempar pedangnya bagus" seruan penuh semangat keluar dari Petir dengan senyum penuh kemenangan

"Tenanglah Petir" seru Tanah pada Petir tapi tidak di pedulikan oleh Petir yang masih terus melihat adengan penuh darah itu, saat adegan yang berbahaya itu selesai dan dimenangkan oleh sang tokoh jahat kulihat Petir yang hampir marah untung disana ada Tanah jadi dia bisa menenangkan Petir dan filmnya masih terus memulai dan suasana begitu tenang sampai adegan

"_Kau yakin dia hilang disini?_" dialog sang tokoh laki-laki lainnya pada seorang penjahat

"_Benar orang itu menghilang begitu saja bagaikan bayangan, dia menghajarku dan tiba-tiba menghilang_" jawab sang penjahat dengan badan gemetaran karena mengalami kejadian yang tidak normal

"Menurtku orang yang dia maksud bukan manusia tapi apa?" seru Tanah dengan pose berpikir dia seperti detectif yang sedang mendapatkan kasus dia terkadang mencatat peristiwa-peristiwa sebelumnya benar-benar detectif

"Bosannya" sebuah seruan keluar dari mulut Angin dan sama seperti mereka tadi Tanah juga tidak mempedulikannya dan masih fokus pada pikirannya sendiri

Sedangkan aku hanya menonton film itu dengan tenang walau terkadang ada adegan comedy nya aku masih bisa menahan tawa ku tidak seperti Angin yang tertawa sangat keras sampai harus di sumpal dengan kertas oleh Petir, semua adegan ku lalui dengan tenang sampai ada adegan yang membuat ku, Tanah, Petir dan Angin terkejut

"_Kau cloning?!_" dialog sang teman tokoh utama

"_Benar, maaf aku tak memberitahu kau sebenarnya aku hanya cloning saja sedangkan tubuh asli ini sudah meninggal dari 1 bulan yang lalu, aku hanya ingin meneruskan kehidupan dia_" jawab sang tokoh utama yang ternya seorang cloning

"_Kau...apa yang menyebabkan dia meninggal?_" tanya sang temannya dengan nada berusaha tenang

"_Saat pembuata diriku saat dia berusia 15 tahun dia meninggal karena ke gagalan yang disengaja oleh orang tuanya_" jawab sang tokoh utama

"_Benarkah? Kenapa orangtuanya ingin membunuh anaknya sendiri?! Apa Kira sudah tau?_" tanya sang teman bertubi-tubi

"_Aku pun tidak yakin apa yang menyebabkan mereka ingin membunuh anaknya sendiri, sedangkan Kira sudah tau dia awalnya tidak terima tapi akhirnya dia menerima kenyataan ini_" jawab sang tokoh utama menahan perasaan bersalahnya

Aku, Tanah, Petir, dan Angin kaget akan adegan yang baru saja tadi kami lihat, aku menatap layar bioskop dengan kaget yang memberitahu bahwa sang tokoh utama adalah 'cloning' dan yang membuat ku makin terkejut adalah sang orang aslinya sudah meninggal dan pelakunya adalah orangtuanya?!, Tanah, Angin, dan Petir langsung melihatku dengan wajah khawatir mungkin takut terjadi hal yang sama pada ku tapi ayolah ini film saja mana mungkin sama seperti di dunia nyata, aku pun langsung melihat ke arah mereka dengan wajah tenang

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pura-pura polos

"Jangan mati" seru Angin langsung pada intinya

"Ma-mana mungkin bisa tidak mati" jawabku bingung akan pernyataan Angin

"Benar juga, pokoknya jangan mati cepat-cepat" seru Angin dengan wajah makin khawatir

"Aku tidak jamin" balasku dengan nada malas karena pasti semua manusia di dunia ini meninggal tapi kita tidak tau waktunya

Akupun langsung melihat ke layar bioskop lagi diikuti Tanah, Angin, dan Petir tapi diriku tidak bisa fokus untuk menonton filmnya karena memikirkan banyak hal dan beberapa yang aku pikirkan ternyata ada dalam film ini oh ayolah jangan bilang kehidupan ku mirip dengan film ini.

Dan saat adegan sang tokoh utama masuk dalam sebuah ruangan yang isinya tabung-tabung berisi cariran merah diriku langsung membeku di tempat melihat tabung-tabung itu dengan wajah kaget dan tanpa ku sadari aku sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin, dan tempat itu... mengingatkan ku pada suatu tempat di masa aku kecil dimana semuanya masih normal saja

**Flash Back**

Saat itu aku masih lima tahun, aku hanya seorang anak yang sulit untuk mengutarakan isi hatiku malah terkada aku diledek 'bisu' oleh murid-murid dikelasku malah diriku dijadikan bahan kekerasan mereka dan karena banyak yang takut pada anak-anak yang suka menyiksaku tak ada yang mau menolongku bahkan membelaku saja tidak ada, dunia yang kejam.

Saat murid-murid nakal memukul ku aku hanya bisa diam dan menerima pukulan mereka padahal itu di depan kelas, murid-murid lain hanya melihatku dengan wajah kasihan oh ayolah aku hanya ingin bebas dari ini bukannya ingin mendapatkan tatapan kasihan

"Tak ada yang mau berteman dengan anak bisu" seru salah satu anak nakal itu

"Benar, tak ada yang mau menolong anak sepertimu" seru temannya

"..." aku hanya bisa berdiam diri mendengar ledekan mereka, aku tak punya teman saudara pun tidak pantas diriku ini lemah dan menyedihkan tak ada yang bermain dengan ku tentu saja setiap orang mengajak ku bermain pasti aku akan menjawabnya terlalu lama karena terlalu senang saat orang lain bermain di rumahku pasti keesokan harinya mereka akan membicarakan aku karena rumahku yang aneh dan sedikit seram padahal itu bukan rumah hantu, pantas saja mereka tidak ingin bermain dengan ku.

Lima tahun kujalani hidupku dengan kesepian tanpa teman tanpa saudara tapi untung saja orangtua ku berkerja di rumah walau sibuk mereka tetap memperhatikan diriku, mereka cemas pada ku, mereka sayang padaku jika ada mereka diriku sudah cukup puas walau aku sedikit merasa kesepian, hingga suatu hari

"Boboiboy kau akan punya kakak yang akan menemani mu" kata Ibu pada ku saat aku sedang menonton tv

"Kakak?" tanyaku bingung akan pernyataan Ibuku

"Benar, kau akan punya Kakak yang akan melindungimu" jawab Ayah

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku punya Kakak?" tanyaku masih bingung akan pernyataan Ayah dan Ibuku

"Karena kami tau kau selalu mendapatkan siksaan dari murid- murid di kelasmu dan kau selalu berdoa ingin mempunyai saudara bukan?" jawab Ibuku dengan senyum hamgatmya dan ku balas anggukan kecil

"Tapi untuk membuat Kakakmu itu kami harus memiliki darah mu Boboiboy" seru Ayahku

"Darah? Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan kebingungan

"Iya darahmu, Ayah dan Ibu memerlukannya agar bisa membuatkan Kakakmu yang sangat mirip dengan mu" jawab Ayah

"Mirip? Maksudnya?" tanyaku semakin bingung dengan pernyataan Ayahku

"Begini Ibumu sudah tidak bisa melahirkan lagi karena Ibumu sudah kelelahan jadi Ayah ingin membuat Kakak yang sempurna untuk kau Boboiboy dan untuk membuat Kakakmu kami memerlukan darah kau Boboiboy, kau bisa menyebutnya 'Cloning' bukannya kau ingin punya saudara?" jawab Ayahku sekaligus bertanya padaku

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk sedikit paham akan penjelasan Ayah ku ini dan mereka langsung membawa ku keruangan aneh yang tidak pernah aku tau kalo ruangan ini ada, Ayah ku menyuruhku duduk di atas tempat duduk yang lumayan nyaman dan besar dan dia membawa sebuah suntikan awalnya aku takut

"Tahan ya, ini tidak akan menyakitkan" kata Ayahku menenangkan diriku

Saat aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak merasakan sakitnya suntikan itu dengan menutup mataku kuat-kuat dan saat aku membuka mataku kulihat Ayahku sudah selesai menyuntikku dan tersenyum kearah ku dan dia beranjak dari tempatnya tadi dan langsung menuju tempat ibuku, kulihat mereka sedang sibuk dan kulihat bekas suntikan itu ternyata sudah di tutup oleh kapas dan plaster, ku kembali melihat kedua orangtuaku itu yang tengah sibuk dengan urusannya dan kulihat ke sekeliling ruangan itu tampak sedikit gelap dan dingin tapi menghangatkan juga tempat yang benar-benar aneh

Saat kulihat kedua orangtuaku mereka sedang memindahkan sebuah tabung entah gunanya untuk apa, Ayah dan Ibuku seorang ilmuan yang cukup handal jadi aku percaya pada merek dan saat kulihat Ibuku dia sedang meracik sesuatu aku pun langsung turun dari tempat ku duduk dan berjalan menuju Ibuku

"Ibu sedang membuat apa?" tanyaku pada Ibu

"Ini? Ibu sedang membuat cairan pelengkap" jawab Ibu sambil tersenyum ramah

"Cairan pelengkap?" tanyaku bingung pada Ibu

"Nanti kau akan tau" jawab Ibu ku dan langsung saja dia ketempat Ayah yang sedang menyiapkan tabung-tabung tadi

Kulihat mereka berdua sedang membicarakan sesuatu entah itu apa saat kulihat kedalam salah satu tabung yang sudah terisi cairan merah mungkin itu dikarenakan darahku tampak sebuah gelembung-gelembung aku pun berjalan mendekati tabung itu aku mencoba menyentuh tabung itu dan kurasakan tabung yang dingin aku pun berdiam diri cukup lama dan saat kusadari ada sesuatu didalam tabung itu yang menyentuh kaca tabung dengan tempat yang sama sepertiku dan langsung saja kulihat dia aku hampir teriak karena kaget saat melihat makhluk yang ada dalam tabung itu yang mirip sepertiku hanya saja dia tidak sempurna.

Kulihat dia tidak memiliki dua tangan dan hanya memiliki satu saja, matanyapun berwarna hitam gelap, rambutnyapun berwarna putih tipis dan dia terlihat kurang gizi tapi dia berusaha tersenyum padaku dan aku hanya bisa membalas senyumannya itu dan dalam beberapa menit makhluk itu hancur didalam tabung tersebut dan otomatis aku langsung memanggil kedua orangtuaku

"Ayah Ibu, tolong kesini sembentar" teriak ku pada mereka dan mereka pun langsung berlari ke tempatku berada

"Ada apa Boboiboy?" tanya Ayahku dengan wajah cemas

"Ta-tadi a-ada makhluk yang hampir mirip denganku dan dia baru saja tadi hancur" jawabku dengan panik sambil menunjuk ke tabung yang berada di sebelahku ini

"Benarkah?" tanya Ayahku dengan wajah kaget dan ku balas dengan anggukan, Ayah ku langsung melihat ke dalam tabung itu dan mencatat sesuatu dan dia langsung melihat ke arah Ibuku dan mereka langsung tersenyum

"Ayah kita hampir berhasil, kita harus mencobanya lagi" kata Ibuku dengan wajah yang senang dan Ayahku langsung mengangguk untuk menjawab pernyataan Ibuku dan Ayahku melihat ke arahku yang masih berwajah kaget dan bingung

"Tenang Boboiboy kejadian ini sudah biasa, kau harus bersabar agar mendapatkan kakak yang sempurna" seru Ayahku sambil memegang kepalaku dan otomatis aku mengangguk, Ayah dan Ibuku langsung pergi ke tempat tadi mereka berada dan mulai bekerja lagi aku hanya bisa melihat mereka dan melihat ke tabung yang tadi hatiku sedikit takut tapi aku berusaha untuk tetap percaya pada kedua orangtuaku

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu tidak terasa sudah sebulan sejak kejadian itu, Ayah dan Ibu pun masih melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan sudah ada ratusan makhluk seperti diriku yang hancur dengan tubuh yang tidak sempurna seperti tidak memiliki kaki yang sempurna atau tidak memiliki tangan yang sempurna dan lain-lainnya, Ayah dan Ibuku sudah hampir pasrah pada eksperimen ini tapi setiap mereka melihat ke arahku mereka langsung terlihat sedih dan kembali bersemangat lagi entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Akupun memasuki ruangan itu lagi dan kulihat ada tiga buah tabung yang didalamnya terdapat makhluk yang sama seperti kemarin, akupun mendeka ke kedua orang tuaku yang tengah sibuk itu

"Boboiboy kenapa tubuhmu kotor sekali" tanya Ibuku setelah melihat penampilanku

"Hehehe maaf bu, tadi Boboiboy baru main sepakbola di lapangan dan beberapa kali jatuh ke tanah" jawabku dengan wajah malu dan Ibuku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya kecil

"Sana cepat mandi" perintah Ibuku dan langsung saja aku mengangguk, saat aku mau keluar dari ruangan itu aku melihat kedalam tiga tabung itu yang didalamnya memiliki makhluk yang sama seperti diriku dan aku langsung melihat mereka dan tiba-tiba mereka bertiga membuka matanya dan salah satunya tersenyum ramah padaku, yang satunya tersenyum lebar, dan yang satunya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun aku hanya bisa melihat mereka dalam diam saja dan tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu, sesuatu yang mengubah semuanya ini...

TBC(?)

**A/N : **hai minna ^^/ maaf baru bisa update, kemarin-kemarin banyak hal dan harus menghadapi ujian nasional -" jadi baru bisa update sekarang, maaf kalo kurang memuaskan saya lagi mentok ide hehehe tapi saya usahakan agar chapter kedepan lebih bagus sekali lagi maaf ya, akhir kata terimakasih dan tolong review


	3. Chapter 3

My Wish

Summary : hidup dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan mu tapi sebenarnya bukan kembaran mu melainkan seseorang yang muncul dari permintaan mu atau lebih tepatnya 'dibuat' dengan reaksi ilmiah? (maaf tidak bisa bikin summary).

Warning : gaje, typo, aneh, OOC, No Yaoi, No Sho-ai, alur yang lumayan cepat, dan kesalahan lainnya

Rated : T

Ganre : friendsip, famiy(?), action(?), supranatural

Boboiboy milik Animonsta studio saya hanya meminjam charanya saja

Jika berkenang silakan baca ^_^

"Sana cepat mandi!" perintah Ibuku dan langsung saja aku mengangguk, saat aku mau keluar dari ruangan itu aku melihat kedalam tiga tabung itu yang didalamnya memiliki makhluk yang sama seperti diriku dan aku langsung melihat mereka dan tiba-tiba mereka bertiga membuka matanya dan salah satunya tersenyum ramah padaku, yang satunya tersenyum lebar, dan yang satunya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun aku hanya bisa melihat mereka dalam diam saja dan tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu, sesuatu yang mengubah semuanya ini...

o0o0o0o

Sesaat setelah aku melihat tiga makhluk itu entah kenapa aku merasa bahagia dan entah kenapa merasa hangat juga, mungkin aku terlalu senang dengan kehadiran mereka ini dan akhirnya aku bisa merasakan yang namanya memiliki 'teman' dan 'saudara', aku menatap mereka mungkin sudah beberapa menit dan saat aku mau melangkah ke luar ruangan, baru saja beberapa langkah ku lalui aku merasa ada yang memanggilku dan langsung saja ku lihat ke belakang dan ku lihat salah satu dari makhluk itu yang tersenyum lebar mendekat ke kaca tabung sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kaca tabungnya, mulutnya bergerak seperti mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tak terdengar olehku karena terhalang tabung itu, gerakan mulutnya seperti mengucapkan

'senang bertemu denganmu'

Kata-kata itu yang mirip dengan gerakan mulutnya itu dan otomatis aku tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dan dia membalas dengan senyuman juga dan langsung aku berjalan lagi dan saat aku sudah sampai di depan pintu dan saat aku mau membukanya aku merasa tanah bergetar dan kulihat sekeliling ruangan juga bergetar

Grrrt...

'gempa?!' pikirku, aku berdiam diri sebentar menunggu gempa selesai kukira cara ini berhasil saat sudah merasa tidak ada gempa aku membuka pintu dan saat aku membuka pintu gempa besar datang membuat semua barang-barang diruangan itu bergetar dan berjatuhan membuatku sedikit panik dan membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan.

Drrrt!...

Prang! Trang! Trang!...

Aku berusaha menjaga keseimbanganku tapi gagal karena gempa ini sangat besar dan membuatku jatuh, saat aku berusaha berdiri aku mendengar ada yang memanggilku dan aku berjuang untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju arah suara itu berada dan kulihat orangtua ku sedak berlari dengan wajah panik.

"Boboiboy! Dimana kau?" teriak ibuku dengan wajah yang panik.

"A-aku di sini ibu" jawabku dengan masih berusaha menjaga keseimbanganku.

"Boboiboy kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ibuku masih dengan wajah yang panik

"I-iya bu, Boboiboy baik-baik saja" jawabku sambil menyeimbangkan tubuhku ini.

"Baiklah ayo kita keluar dari sini, bisa bahaya nanti" seru ayahku sambil mendampingi kami untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Saat menuju pintu keluar aku sempat melihat ke arah tiga tabung yang berisi 'cloning' diriku itu, aku melihat mereka menunjukkan wajah yang panik dan takut mereka seperti ingin keluar dari tabung itu tapi sayang keadaan mereka tidak mendukung niat mereka untuk melarikan diri dari keadaan ini, keadaan yang bisa menghancurkan mereka dalam sekejap.

Tunggu...

Tadi aku bilang keadaan ini bisa 'menghancurkan mereka' berarti aku akan kehilangan teman dan saudaraku yang pertama kali yang akan hancur lagi seperti makhluk yang sebelumnya...

Aku... aku tidak mau kehilangan mereka lagi untuk kesekian kalinya

Saat akhirnya aku bisa memiliki teman yang bisa bermain denganku

Saat akhirnya aku bisa memiliki saudara yang bisa saling melindungi satu sama lain

Dan akhirnya hidupku bisa lebih berarti lagi dari pada hidupku yang sekarang

Tapi harus hancur dalam beberapa menit...

Diriku yang melamun saat dalam keadaan gempa bumi yang besar ini akhirnya tersadarkan oleh sebuah teriakan

"Boboiboy!" teriak ayahku saat akan keluar dari ruangan ini

"E-eh?! I-iya Ayah ada apa?" tanyaku saat akhirnya aku sadar dari lamunanku itu

"Kau jangan berdiam diri saja disini, ayo kita harus keluar!" seru ayahku dengan wajah yang masih panik

"..." aku hanya bisa berdiam diri tanpa membalas perkataan ayahku

"Ada apa Boboiboy?" tanya ibuku, terdengar khawatir akan keadaanku ini

"Ma-maafkan aku Ayah Ibu, aku tak bisa pergi dari sini" seruku pelan sambil menundukkan kepalaku

"Apa?! Kenap Boboiboy? Ada hal yang lebih penting dari pada nyawa mu itu di sini?" tanya ayahku dengan raut wajah terkejut sekaligus bingung akan pernyataanku ini

"..." aku masih tak bisa menjawab alasanku untuk tidak keluar dari ruangan ini

"Ada apa Boboiboy?" tanya ibuku lembut pada diriku ini

"Sebenarnya aku...ingin menyelamatkan tiga cloningku itu Ibu Ayah" jawabku masih menundukkan kepalaku dan saat aku mengangkat kepala ku untuk melihat reaksi yang akan mereka berikan, dan aku melihat raut wajah yang kaget sekaligus bingung dari kedua orangtua ku itu

"Kenapa kau ingin menolong mereka Boboiboy?" tanya ibuku dengan nada suara yang lembut

"Aku tak mau kehilangan mereka lagi bu" jawabku dengan mata yang menunjukkan kesedihan ku selama ini

"Boboiboy! Sekarang bukan saat bercanda!" teriak ayahku dengan wajah yang serius

"Aku tak bercanda Ayah, aku yakin akan niatku ini! Maaf Ayah Boboiboy memang egois" jawabku dengan senyum tulus pada ayahku dan tanpa ku sadari setetes air mata mengalir di pipi kiri ku. Aku langsung berlari ke arah tiga tabung itu berada dan sesaat aku bisa mendengarkan teriakan dari ke dua orangtua ku yang ingin mengejarku tapi terhalang oleh gempa yang semakin membesar ini.

Aku berusaha untuk berjalan menuju tempat dimana terdapat tiga cloningku itu dan saat aku sudah dapat melihat ketiga tabung itu kulihat raut wajah mereka yang pasrah akan nasib mereka.

Aku langsung saja mendekat ketempat itu, cukup sulit karena keadaan sekarang masih diselimuti oleh gempa yang cukup besar bagi anak kecil seperti ku ini. Ku dekati ketiga tabung itu dan kudapati wajah mereka yang terkejut sekaligus bingung mungkin mereka bingung karena kenapa aku masih ada ditempat ini dan tidak menyelamatkan diri sendiri.

"Tenang saja, a-aku pasti a-akan menyelamatkan ka-kalian" ucapku dengan susah payah

Saat ku lihat wajah mereka lagi ku dapati wajah mereka nampak lebih tenang dari sebelumnya walau masih ada sedikit raut wajah khawatir dari mereka dan entah kenapa aku menyugingkan sebuah senyuman kecil pada mereka.

Aku berpikir bagaimana cara menyelamatkan mereka, setelah berpikir sebuah ide muncul dalam benakku mungkin sedikit berbahaya untuk anak kecil sepertiku ini tapi tidak ada salahnya dicobakan?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar tidak ada yang bisa ditemukan karen semua berantakan gara-gara gempa bumi ini.

Aku melihat sebuah alat pemadam kebakaran, sepertinya bisa dipakai. Segera saja aku mengambil alat kebakaran itu dan mengarahkannya pada salah satu tabung itu, aku berusaha mengangkat pemadam kebakaran itu setinggi mungkin dan itu tidak mudah dikarenakan tubuhku yang kecil dan gempa yang tak kunjung berhenti ini.

Aku berusaha melempar alat pemadam kebakaran itu sekuat mungkin dan sedikit menghasilkan retakan pada salah satu tabung itu, aku berusaha melakukannya lagi dan lagi cukup melelahkan karena aku harus mengulanginya untuk memecahkan satu tabung saja. Tapi aku tak boleh menyerah begitu saja, mereka memerlukan bantuanku.

Akhirnya ketiga tabung itu berhasil ku pecahkan dan segera saja mereka bertiga keluar dari tabung yang sudah ku pecahkan itu, mungkin mereka masih belum terbiasa dan segera aku mengambil tiga buah baju terusan sepanjang lutut untuk mereka, mungkin akan repot memakainya tapi aku tak mau mereka hancur karna ayah pernah bilang bahwa mereka akan hancur terkena udara dingin karena tubuh mereka belum stabil dan karena udara disini entah kenapa bisa lumayan dingin, jadi aku memberikan baju terusan itu agar mereka bisa tetap hangat.

Mereka terlihat bingung tapi karena keadaan yang mendesak ini aku paksa mereka menggunakannya walaupun mereka terlihat belum terbiasa tapi ini lebih baik. Segera saja aku menarik mereka bertiga keluar dari tempat ini.

Aku berlari sambil menarik mereka, sepertinya mereka cukup bisa mengikuti langkahku ini. Saat aku fokus melihat kedepan, aku dapat melihat sepasang bayangan yang sepertinya melihat kearahku dan berteriak memanggil namaku.

"Boboiboy! Ayo cepat kemari!" sebuah teriakan yang ku yakini milik ibuku.

Saat aku makin mempercepat lariku tak ku kira aku akan tersandung dan menyebabkan aku terjatuh, saat aku ingin bangkin aku seperti mendengar suara aneh di atasku. Aku mendongkakkan kepalaku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, dan ku dapati bebera besi yang ada di atas lemasi terjatuh dan mengarah ke arahku. Aku hanya diam terpaku dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"BOBOIBOY! AWAS!"

**Flashback Off**

"Boboiboy! Hey, sadarlah!" sebuah seruan dan sebuah tangan yang melambai didepanku menyadarkan ku dari lamunanku tadi, dan kulihat ternyata dia adalah Angin yang menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Eh?! A-angin, ada apa?" tanyaku bingung pada Angin.

"Ayo kita keluar, filmnya sudah selesai" jawabnya

"Eh?! Benarkah?" tanyaku dan aku langsung melihat ke layar bioskop dan memang benar filmnya sudah selesai dan sekarang hanya memainkan lagu penutup.

"Benar juga" gumamku tanpa sadar

"Hei, apa tadi kau melamun?" tanya Angin dengan wajah yang bingung

"Sedikit" jawabku singkat

"Kau melamunkan apa?" tanya Angin dengan wajah bingung tapi disaat bersamaan juga penasaran

"Bukan hal penting" jawabku seenaknya, dan dapan kulihat Angin masih tidak percaya dan aku baru sadar jika ada yang hilang.

"Hei Angin, Tanah dan Petir kemana?"

"Oh mereka, mereka sudah menunggu diluar. Jadi ayo kita keluar" jawab Angin dan langsung berdiri.

Aku pun hanya mengangguk dan berdiri disamping Angin dan keluar dari teater diikuti oleh Angin. Sampai diluar aku melihat Petir dan Tanah menunggu, segera saja aku berjalan ke arah meraka.

"Kalian kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Petir dengan datarnya.

"Tadi Boboiboy sedang melamun dan membuatnya sadar itu cukup lama" jawab Angin sambil melirik ke arahku dan aku hanya bisa terkekeh saja.

"Hehehe maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu" jawabku samabil terkekeh.

"Tak apa, tenang saja" jawab Tanah sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah jadi kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Angin dengan bersemangat, sepertinya menonton saja belum cukup untuk memuaskan Angin.

"Tapi sebelum kita pergi lagi aku ingin ke toilet dulu" seruku sambil berbalik arah menuju toilet

"Aku juga ikut!" seru Angin dan aku pun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Angin ke toilet.

-0o0o0o0-

Saat di toilet aku menunggu Angin di dekat cemin sambil mencuci tanganku di wastafel. Aku sesekali melihat pantulan wajahku di cermin dan teringat lagi akan kejadian saat aku masih berumur lima tahun.

"Hm... sudah lama sekali" gumamku dengan senyum tipis berserta mata yang sedikit memancarkan kesedihan.

"Apanya yang sudah lama?" sebuah seruan mengagetkanku dan saat aku melihat kebelakang ternyata itu Angin yang sedang memandangku dengan wajah yang kebingungan, hebat sepertinya hari ini aku sudah banyak membuat dia kebingungan tanpa ku sadari.

"Angin! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba bikin kaget saja!" Seruku dengan sedit menaikkan suaraku

"Hehehe maaf, jadi apa maksudnya 'sudah lama sekali'?" jawaban berserta pertanya yang langsung diberikan oleh Angin

"Hanya sudah lama sekali kita bertemu dan hidup bersama" jawabku dengan senyum tipis

"Ohhh jadi hanya itu, tak biasanya kau memikirkan ini. Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang sedikit serius yang malah membuatku bingung

"Eh? Maksudmu apa?" tanyaku tidak mengerti

"Tidak hanya aneh saja kau memikirkan hal seperti ini, ku kira kau ada masalah" jawabnya yang membuatku paham akan maksudnya

"Sepertinya ini pengaruh film tadi" jawabku seadanya

"Hah? Tumben kau terpengaruh oleh film"

"Mungkin karena tadi filmnya berbeda"

"Mungkin saja, sudahlah tak perlu memikirkannya. Ayo kita kembali"

"Iya"

-0o0o0o0-

Saat kami kembail kami melihat Petir dan Tanah dikelilingi beberapa orang dan membuatku sedikit bertanya ada apa ini?

Aku melihat ke arah samping untuk bertanya pada Angin dan yang dilihat olehku hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu, sepertinya dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk segera ke tempat Tanah dan Petir untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Saat aku dan Angin sudah berada di dekat mereka, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang aku kenal.

"Wah Boboiboy, kau ternyata nonton disini juga ya!" seru anak laki-laki yang sangat aku kenal itu.

"Gopal?!" teriakku saat tahu siapa laki-laki tersebut, wajah kaget dan bingungku terpasang sempurna diwajahku yang malah membuat sahabatku ini malah ingin tertawa.

"Pfftt...Hei! Jangan pasang wajah seperti melihat hantu saja" serunya yang berusaha menahan tawa.

"Habis tak kusangka akan bertemu dengan kau disini, kau sendiri saja?" tanyaku padanya dengan wajah yang sebisa mungkin menahan rasa senangku ini.

"Aku tidak sendiri, tiga teman kita yang lain juga ikut" jawabnya sambil melirik kebelakang tubuhnya, akupun ikut melihat kebelakang badan Gopal dan kulihat ada tiga teman ku yang lain.

"Yaya? Ying? Fang?! Kalian disini juga?" ok aku tambah terkejut akan kehadiran temanku yang lain. Dan temanku yang merasa terpanggil namanya segera menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah yang senang kecuali Fang dia masih tetap denga wajah arogannya.

"Hai Boboiboy! Tidak disangka kita bisa bertemu ya" sapa Yaya dengan senyum manisnya

"Hihihi kau pasti terkejut ya~" Ying hanya terkikik kecil saat melihat reaksiku

"Pastilah aku terkejut" jawabku sambil tersenyum hangat

"Ehem" terdengar deheman dari sampingku dan kulihat yang berdehem tadi Petir sedangkan Tanah dan Angin hanya bisa memasang wajah terkejut saat melihat tingkah Petir. Oh bagus aku melupakan keberadaan mereka bertiga tadi dan sepertinya Petir sudah mulai emosi.

"E-ehehe ma-maaf Petir" ucapku pada Petir dan hanya dibalas oleh wajah Petir yang menghadap kearah lain, haah...sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan.

"Oh ya kalian belum berkenalankan?" ucapku untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Tadi kita sedikit berbincang tapi sepertinya lebih baik kita berkenalan lagi" jawab Yaya yang dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Ying dan Gopal

"Baiklah kami mulai duluan" seru Ying sambil tersenyum malu "Hai nama ku Ying, aku teman sekelas Boboiboy hehehe senang berkenalan dengan kalian" lanjutnya lagi.

"Hei Boboiboy, dia manis juga ya" bisik Angin pelan pada ku yang aku balas dengan menyikut perutnya pelan tapi bisa membuat dia merintih kesakitan dengan suara yang pelan.

"Hai, namaku Yaya dan sama seperti Ying aku juga teman sekelas Boboiboy dan senang berkenalan dengan kalian" seru Yaya sambil mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Kalian sudah kenal aku kan?!" tanya Gopal dengan senyumannya.

"Oh benarkah? Sepertinya aku tidak ingat dengan mu" jawab Angin dengan wajah yang seperti orang pelupa, dasar dia bisa jail disaat begini.

"Ehh?! Jahat sekali kau Angin" balas Gopal dengan wajah yang lesu yang membuat Angin malah ingin tertawa

"Pfftt..hahaha aduh masa kau percaya begitu saja, tak mungkinlah aku melupakanmu" seru Angin dengan wajah yang masih berusaha meredakan tawanya.

"Eh?!" dan Gopal hanya mengeluarkan wajah yang tidak percaya "Tega kau membohongiku" balasnya lagi dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal.

"Maaf maaf, oh ya kenalkan aku Angin senang berkenalan dengan kalian" seru Angin dengan seyumnya yang dibuat keren? Ok mungkin sekarang wajahku, Petir, dan Tanah hanya memasang wajah datar kami pada Angin yang tidak dipedulikan olehnya.

"Sudah tau" cibir Gopal dengan wajah malasnya.

"Hei! Aku tidak berkenalan denganmu" balas Angin dengan wajah kesalnya pada Gopal.

"Sudahlah kalian berduah, hai aku Tanah senang berkenalan dengan kalian" seru Tanah dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Aku Petir" seru Petir singkat dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Senang berkenalan juga" seru Yaya dengan wajah yang senang "Oh ya ada yang belum memperkenalkan diri" ingatnya saat menyadari dari tadi ada yang belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Benar juga, hei Fang ayo kenalkan dirimu" seru Ying menghadap anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Hah...maaf saja tapi aku malas berkenalan dengan kalian" jawab Fang dengan wajah arogannya.

Ok bagus aku merasakan akan ada masalah yang akan terjadi.

TBC(?)

**A/N : **Haiii...minna-san, maafkan saya yang sudah lama tidak update ini fanfic dan jadi makin aneh cerita ini. Sebenarnya ceritanya sudah ada dikepala tapi entah kenapa setiap saya mau tulis malah hilang ide itu :'v, dan akhirnya setelah hiatus dan terkena WB saya bisa update lagi xD. Oh ya ada yang saya mau sampaikan, sebenarnya saya memiliki dua akun di ffn ini yang satu sebagai author yaitu akun ini dan yang satu lagi sebagai readers yaitu ayunf3, dan kenapa saya memberitau ini? Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan permintaan maaf kalo saya sebagai readers pernah memberi review yang tidak enak dibaca melalui akun mana pun. Ok kalo begini saya jadi lega, dan tunggu jangan di back dulu karena saya ada bonus cerita dengan sudut pandang normal buat permintaan maaf karena lama updatenya hehehe, okk terimakasih telah membaca, mereview, mefollow, mefavorite cerita ini^^.

**Bonus ch.3 (scane saat Boboiboy dan Angin lagi di toilet).**

Saat Boboiboy dan Angin sedang ingin ke toilet, mereka meninggalkan dua makhluk yang dari tadi dibuat menunggu oleh mereka. Tanah dan Petir, mereka awalnya menunggu dalam diam dan tenang hingga Tanah memecahkan suasana tersebut.

"Petir, aku ingin beli minum kau mau menitipkan sesuatu?" tanya Tanah ramah.

"Belikan aku air putih saja" jawab Petir dengan wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah" jawab Tanah dan langsung pergi untuk membeli minuman.

Saat menunggu entah kenapa perasaan Petir kurang nyaman, dia mulai berpikir kalo Boboiboy atau yang lainnya sedang dalam masalah tapi sebisa mungkin dia menepis pikiran itu, 'tenang saja, Boboiboy sedang dengan Angin jadi pasti dia aman dan Tanah itu pasti bisa menjaga diri' batinnya. Tapi perasaannya belum tenang juga 'kenapa aku belum tenang juga? Apa aku yang sedang berada dalam masalah?' batinnya makin cemas tapi wajahnya masih memperlihatkan wajah yang dingin.

Entah kenapa Petir masih belum bisa tenang juga, dia merasakan ada yang mendekat ke arahnya. Makin lama makin dekat dan Petir sudah mengambil kuda-kuda untuk perlindungan, dia sudah menyimpan kekuatannya untuk berpusat pada tangannya untuk kemungkinan hal buruk terjadi.

Saat mendengar beberapa tapak kaki menghampiriya, Petir sudah sedikit tenang sekarang matanya menunjukkan tatapan yang sangan dingin dan menusuk untuk dia berikan pada lawannya. Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat dan saat itu juga Petir sudah siap untuk melakukan penyerangan. Saat dirasakannya langkah kaki itu mendekat Petir masih fokus pada kekuatannya dan inilah saatnya.

"HEI! BOBOIBOY!" sebuah teriakan dan rangkulan pada leher Petir yang sangat erat langsung membuyarkan fokus Petir. Petir langsung menatap pelaku tersebut dengan tatapan membunuh, dan saat melihat siapa pelakunya dia terkejut saat tau bahwa orang yang membuatnya hampir ketakutan, orang yang membuat dia berpikir hal buruk tentang keadaan yang lain, orang yang membuat dia susah-susah mengumpulkan tenaga, orang yang membuatnya kehilangan fokus dalam sesaat, dan seseorang yang membuat dia hampir kehabisan nafas karena rangkulan di leher ini, ternyata..

"Go-Gopal?!" seru Petir kaget, ternyata Gopal yang membuat dia tadi nyaris ketakutan.

"Eh?! Kau bukan Boboiboy? Oh benar kalo tak salah kau Petir kan?" tanya Gopal dengan wajah yang ragu dan malu. Mungkin dia malu karena salah memanggil orang.

"Iya aku Petir, mau apa kau disini?" tanya Petir dingin karena masih kesal karena kejadian tadi yang membuat dia nyaris ketakutan karena orang yang dingin seperti Petir bisa nyaris ketakutan oleh Gopal, anak yang gila bermain game dan penakut?! Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak kesal.

"Eh? Itu ta-tadi aku kira kau Boboiboy jadi aku mau menyapamu, tapi aku malah salah. Ma-maaf"jawab Gopal sedikit gugup, Petir hanya bisa melihatnya dengan wajah yang malas 'payah, kenapa aku bisa nyaris ketakutan dengan anak seperti dia. Dan lagi memang aku menyeramkan sampai anak ini sebegini gugupnya?' batin Petir tak menyadari kebenarannya.

"Sudahlah, kalo kau mencari Boboiboy dia sedang di toilet" jawab Petir dingin

"Eh? Dia juga ada?" tanya Gopal yang terlihat girang dan dibalas anggukan oleh Petir dan Gopal langsung bersorak senang.

"Gopal, kenapa kau bersorak?" seru suara yang memanggil Gopal dengan nada bingung. Yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung melihat kebelakang dan mendapati dua perempuan yang memandangnya dengan bingung dan seorang pemuda yang memandangnya dengan malas.

"Eh?! Yaya, Ying! Kalian sudah kembali dari toilet?" tanya Gopal terkejut.

"Iya sudah, dan saat kembali ke tempat sebelumnya hanya ada Fang saja. Kau sedang apa disisni?" balas serta pertanyaan dari Yaya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa teman saja" jawab Gopal dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Teman?" tanya Ying bingung dan melihat kearah lawan bicara Gopal tadi, dan Ying terkejut saat tau siapa orang itu.

"Wah! Boboiboy! Kau menonton juga yaa" seru Ying dengan wajah yang senang.

"Eh? Ada Boboiboy?!" tanya Yaya dan langsung melihat ke arah Petir juga, dan langsung tersenyum.

"Hai Boboiboy! Tak ku sangka akan bertemu disini"

Petir yang dari tadi disangka oleh teman Boboiboy adalah Boboiboy sedikit merasa geram, tapi dia masih bersikap dingin saja. Karena tidak mendapat balasan sapaan oleh Petir -yang disangka Yaya dan Ying adalah Boboiboy- mereka berdua sedikit bingung dengan tingkahnya.

"Boboiboy? Kau sakit?" tanya Yaya cemas dan hanya dibales oleh helaan nafas kecil Petir dan gelengan kepala saja.

"Lalu kau kenapa? Terlihat berbeda, apa kau tersesasat?" tanya Ying yang malah membuat Petir jadi emosi, karena mana mungkin dia tersesat di dalam bioskop?! Memangnya dia anak TK?!

"Tidaklah! Mana mungkin aku tersesat, memangnya aku anak TK?!" bentak Petir dengan kasar, dan membuat Yaya dan Ying terkejut sedangkan Gopal dan Fang hanya membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

Petir hanya bersikap tidak peduli dengan keadaan teman-temannya Boboiboy saat ini, dia hanya menunjukkan wajah dingin dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Yaya dan Ying yang merasa kondisi Boboiboy aneh hanya bisa diam dengan sedikit perasaan takut, apalagi tadi mereka dibentak dengan sedikit kasara dan seingat mereka Boboiboy tidak pernah membentaknya. Gopal hanya bingung dengan saudara Boboiboy yang satu ini, dia tau kalo Petir itu dingin dan sedikit menyeramkan tapi dia tidak percaya kalo Petir bisa membentak seorang perempuan. Sedangkan Fang, dia hanya memasang wajah curiga pada Petir dan langsung seperti paham akan keadaan sekarang.

"Kau...bukan Boboiboy?" ucap Fang dengan wajah sedikit ragu.

Yaya dan Ying yang mendengar penuturan dari Fang langsung melihat ke arah Fang dengan wajah terkejut sedangkan Gopal hanya memasang wajah takjub karena Fang bisa menebaknya. Petir hanya memasang wajah datarnya tanpa memberi respon.

"Kau bicara apa Fang?" tanya Ying sedikit bingung dengan penuturan temannya itu.

"Hah...masa kau tak menyadarinya, lihat saja penampilan dan sikap anak ini" balas Fang dengan wajah yang malas, dan Ying langsung melihat penampilan Petir yang berbeda dengan penampilan Boboiboy yang biasanya.

"Betul juga" seru Ying dengan wajah yang terkejut.

"Jadi...kau siapa?" tanya Yaya yang mulai paham akan situasinya, dan Petir membalas dengan helaan nafas saja karena dia malas untuk menjelaskan siapa dirinya jadi dia hanya melirik Gopal dan yang dilirik awalnya hanya memasang wajah bingung tapi segera mengerti apa maksud dari lirikan itu.

"Dia saudara kembar Boboiboy" seru Gopal kepada teman-temannya.

Yaya, Ying, Fang langsung terkejut mendengar penuturan Gopal itu, dan mereka langsung melihat ke arah Petir lagi yang masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Saudara...kembar?" tanya mereka bersama dan dibalas anggukan dari Gopal.

"Jadi siapa dia?" tanya Ying mulai penasaran.

"Dia-"

"Petir? Kenapa ramai sekali disini?" ucapan Gopal terpotong karena terdengar seruan dari arah lain. Mereka langsung melihat kearah sumber suara tersebut dan mereka mendapati seseorang yang berwajah sama dengan Boboiboy sampai posisi topinya juga sama tapi ada yang sedikit berbeda, karena dia menggunakan topi dan jaket berwarna merah?

"Eh?! Boboibooy?" tanya Yaya sedikit ragu dengan sosok yang mirip Boboiboy ini.

"Bukan Yaya, dia kembaran Boboiboy juga" seru Gopal pada Yaya.

"Eh? Kembaran juga?! Memangnya Boboiboy punya berapa kembaran?" tanya Ying dengan wajah yang bingung.

"Dia punya tiga kembaran" jawab Gopal lagi.

"Dan dimana yang satu lagi? " tanya Fang pada Gopal.

"Entah, sepertinya dia sedang bersama Boboiboy di toilet" jawab Gopal asal.

"Wah Gopal kau hebat juga bisa tau kalo Angin sedang bersama Boboiboy di toilet" puji Tanah pada dan dibalas wajah terkejut dan malu oleh Gopal. Dan Tanah dan Gopal langsung berbincang kecil mengabaikan tiga orang yang memasang wajah terkejut dan bingung dan satu orang yang memasang wajah datarnya.

Mereka bertiga masih terkejut akan kejadian hari ini, bertemu dengan kembaran Boboiboy? Oh mereka sepertinya harus mulai menghafal nama-namanya dan lagi kalo tak salah dengar ada yang bernama Petir? Tanah? Nama macam apa itu?!, batin Ying, Yaya, dan Fang. Gopal yang sedari tadi mengobrol bersama dengan Tanah merasa ada yang akan mendekat dan setelah Gopal berbalik, dia langsung berwajah gembira.

"Wah Boboiboy, kau ternyata nonton disini juga ya!"

**END (?)**


	4. Chapter 4

My Wish

Summary : hidup dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan mu tapi sebenarnya bukan kembaran mu melainkan seseorang yang muncul dari permintaan mu atau lebih tepatnya 'dibuat' dengan reaksi ilmiah? (maaf tidak bisa bikin summary).

Warning : gaje, typo, aneh, OOC, No Yaoi, little bit Sho-ai, alur yang lumayan cepat, dan kesalahan lainnya

Rated : T

Ganre : friendship, famiy(?), action(?), supranatural

Boboiboy milik Animonsta studio saya hanya meminjam charanya saja

Jika berkenang silakan baca ^_^

~o0o0o0o~

"Senang berkenalan juga" seru Yaya dengan wajah yang senang "Oh ya ada yang belum memperkenalkan diri" ingatnya saat menyadari dari tadi ada yang belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Benar juga, hei Fang ayo kenalkan dirimu" seru Ying menghadap anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Hah...maaf saja tapi aku malas berkenalan dengan kalian" jawab Fang dengan wajah arogannya.

Ok bagus aku merasakan akan ada masalah yang akan terjadi.

~o0o0o0o~

Aku hanya bisa menegung ludahku paksa saat mendengar perkataan Fang. Oh tidak…entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat tidak enak. Aku langsung menatap ke tiga orang yang berwajah sama denganku dan kulihat mereka baik-baik saja, malah tidak terlihat terusik termasuk orang yang paling aku takuti akan mengamuk.

"Fang! Kau tidak harus berkata sekejam itu kan?!" geram Ying pada pemuda angkuh itu. Sedangkan Fang hanya menanggapinya dengan dengusan saja dan tersenyum sinis menatapku.

"Buat apa aku berkenalan dengan pecundang di kelas? Dan lagi keluarganya? Buang-buang waktu saja." Fang menatap rendah ke arahku bahkan menatap rendah Tanah, Angin, dan Petir juga. Aku hanya terdiam mendengar perkataannya dan menunduk.

"Dey Fang, jangan sembarangan kalo berbicara, dapet karma tau rasa!" Gopal sedikit meninggikan suaranya, sepertinya ia juga sedikit geram dengan tingkah pemuda ini. Aku menatap Gopal dan kembali melihat pemuda angkuh itu yang sekarang menatap cuek sekeliling. Aku hanya bisa diam, tidak ada niat untuk mengeluarkan suara. Dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan firasat buruk itu lagi.

_Drrrttt…Grettttkkk…_

Lantai yang aku dan teman-temanku pijaki tiba-tiba bergetar membuat tubuh kami semua tidak seimbang. Orang-orang di dalam bioskop juga seketika ikut panik saat getaran itu semakin besar.

"E-eh?! Ge-gempa!" teriak Gopal panik dan mulai berkeringat dingin. Yaya dan Ying juga ikut panik dan berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh, Fang terlihat berusaha tetap tenang walau itu gagal karna matanya terlihat panik.

"Ayo kita keluar!" teriak salah satu orang dalam bioskop, saat kita hendak keluar dari bioskop tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki yang masuk dalam gedung bioskop. Ia terlihat panik dan ketakutan.

"Di luar ada badai! Guntur juga di luar sana sangat ganas!" teriak orang tersebut.

Semua yang ada didalam gedung bioskop terkejut dan wajah mereka berubah panik.

_Grrrtttt…..drrtttt….._

Gempa semakin besar, membuat semua orang panic dan putus asa. Beberapa puing-puing berjatuhan membuat mereka berteriak kaget dan panik. Mimik wajah mereka sudah bercampur antara putus asa dan ke penikan.

"Apa ini akhir dunia?!" teriak salah satu orang didalam. Suara tangis anak-anak menambah suasana menyeramkan ini. Aku memandang sekeliling, ikut merasa panik dan putus asa. Aku melihat ketiga orang yang berwajah sama denganku dan baru aku sadari bahwa mereka bertiga belum bergerak sedikit pun dari tempat sebelumnya. Aku melihat mereka menundukkan kepala sehingga membuat wajah mereka tertutup oleh bayang-bayang. Membelalakkan mata dan mulai menyadari hal ganjil ini. Firasat burukku ternyata benar.

"Hee~ tiba-tiba ada bencana alam bertubi-tubi begini~" suara yang terdengar ceria tapi menyeramkan di telingaku terdengar. Aku melihat Angin dengan senyum terpasang baru saja berbicara. "Bukankah aneh? Mungkin ini karma yang Gopal bilang~" lanjut Angin sambil melirik pemuda gembul yang menatapnya bingung. Aku melihat mereka bertiga yang tidak menatapku balik. Apa yang kalian rencanakan?

"Eh? I-ini karma?" Tanya Gopal dengan terkejut. Angina hanya menyengir saja.

"Mungkin saja kan~ siapa tau ini karma buat seseorang yang sombong dan arogan~" Angin mendelik ke arah pemuda ungu tersebut. Fang yang merasa didelik hanya menatap bingung dan aneh.

"Eh? Maksudnya Fang?! Tuh kan Fang! Kata aku juga hati-hati berbicara!" teriak Gopal dengan sedikit kesal membuat pemuda yang diteriakinya menatap balik Gopal dengan sengit.

"Aku? Apa salah ku? Aku hanya berbicara sesuai fakta saja!" Fang tidak mau kalah dan tetap pada pendiriannya dan membuat gempa semakin besar bahkan suara guntur diluar terdengar dan itu membuat beberapa orang makin berteriak panic bahkan suara tangis makin kencang. Aku menatap sekeliling dengan bersalah dan balik menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan memohon dan mereka mengacuhkan tatapan itu.

"Dey Fang! Minta maaf pada Boboiboy!" teriak gopal dengan panik. Angina hanya menyengir saja.

"Iya~ siapa tau akan berhenti~" Fang yang mendengar itu memasang wajah menolak tapi melihat situasi yang semakin buruk dan teriakan dan tangisan panik yang hampir memenuhi gedung itu membuat Fang terlihat memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia membuang nafas kasar dan menatapku dengan tidak rela.

"Hei Boboiboy, aku minta maaf tadi," seru Fang dengan nada tidak ikhlas yang malah membuat gempa semakin besar dan puing-puing makin berjatuhan.

"Lihat! Tidak ada pengaruhnya!" teriak Fang dengan kesal. Gopal hanya menutup kepalanya, berusaha tidak terkena puing-puing kecil yang jatuh. Yaya dan Ying dari tadi berusaha menenangkan anak-anak yang menangis, mereka melihat ke arah kami saat Fang berteriak.

"Mungkin kau kurang ikhlas~" suara ceria itu kembali terdengar yang membuat Fang menatap Angin dengan tatapan kesal dan benci. "Bagaimana kalo bersujud? Mungkin akan berpengaruh~" Angin menatap rendah Fang balik yang membuat pemuda ungu itu serta aku terbelalak kaget mendengar penuturan Angin tadi.

"Apa? Bersujud?! Tentu saja tidak!" Fang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya dan berteriak dengan penuh kesal ke arah Angin yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar olehnya. Badai diluar sedikit memasuki gedung membuat beberapa barang berterbangan, suara guntur diluar semakin keras, gempa juga tidak reda-reda. Semua orang bertambah panik. Tangis serta do'a agar mereka selamat bercampur, anak-anak memeluk erat orang tua mereka, para orang tua juga berusaha melindungi anaknya agar tidak tertimpa oleh puing-puing. Aku menatap hal tersebut dengan kesal, mengepalkan kedua tangan dengan erat. Cukup. Sudah cukup.

"HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONG INI!" ah…mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku berteriak sekeras ini pada mereka tapi sekarang aku tidak peduli, nyawa orang-orang disini lebih penting. Mereka bertiga menatapku terkejut dan aku balas mentap dengan tatapan marah, benar-benar kesal dengan sikap egois mereka.

"Berhenti bersikap egois! Aku benci kalo sudah begini!" aku tidak peduli menjadi pusat perhatian disaat genting begini dan aku tidak peduli kalo omonganku sudah berantakan.

"Hentikan sekarang! Hentikan!" aku berlari keluar dari gedung bioskop itu setelah berteriak dengan kesal, tidak peduli bahwa diluar sedang badai. Mengabaikan semua teriakan panik dan larangan dari teman-teman ku dan orang-orang yang ada didalam gedung. Berlari entah kemana dan melihat banyak kerusakan diluar. Aku membelalakan mata dan mengepalkan tanganku. Kenapa? Kenapa mereka selalu saja begini? Aku sayang mereka dan mereka juga menyayangiku dan selalu melindungiku, tapi ini keterlaluan! Mereka terlalu berlebihan! Aku berlari kembali dan menuju satunya tempat dimana bisa membuat aku nyaman dan tenang.

TBC(?)

**A/N :** Hai kalian~ sudah lama aku tidak melanjutkan fanfic ini dan malah bikin fanfic-fanfic baru :"

Aku hampir lupa dengan plot cerita ini dan harus membaca fanfic ini dari awal dan akhirnya kembali ingat kembali yeyy xD #yeyApanya

Maafkan aku yang menelantarkan fanfic ini dan terimakasih bagi yang selalu menunggu cerita ini, aku terharu sekali sungguh *elap air mata* pokoknya makasih banyak yang selalu menunggu fanfic ini, maaf kalo bahasa disini sedikit aneh karna aku hampir lupa dengan plot ini dan chap kali ini pendek. Okkk sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya dan mungkin difanfic-fanfic lain~~~ ^^)/

Mohon krisarnya, author masih sering salah hehehe.


End file.
